MySims Stranded
The first game by Katrina the Rich Girl. Description MySims Stranded is an action/adventure game rated T for Teens. The Story Line is you are a passenger on a ship called the "S.S. Queen B." (It was bought by a woman named Queen B.. It is a bee and ice cream themed but since the captain is new to her job, it crashes in the "Lady Lake" ocean so you can't tell anymore (due to pirates and MorcuCorp)! The castaways soon form into tribes (affiliations) and some tribes were already there, 4 to be exact. You can do lots of things in order to beat the game like becoming allies or enemies with others, build lot's of things with resources, and more. Once you get all civilized, you then find out that it was all a MorcuCorp Game Show! You and everyone else must fight back and show Morcubus who's boss! Essences Essences appear in MySims Stranded as very valuable because you can use them to build items, gifts, paints, houses, and new outfits in scrolls. Here is a list of them: *Dark Wood *Light Wood *Organic *Clay *Diamond *Sapphire *Garnet *Topaz *Amethyst *Jade *Amber *Metal *Bronze *Bone *Dead Word *Kaiserium *Onyx *Platinum *Silver *Simoleon *Stone *Baby Venus Fly Trap *Fly *Lady Bug *Caterpillar *Butterfly *Moth *Star *Space Rock *Root Characters and Animals This is a list of all of the characters and animals in the game listed in their Affiliation. You can also look at the character portal once it is made. *'Crew ' Lyndsay, Barney Cull (Wii Only), Mira Cull (Wii Only), Elmira Clamp (Wii Only), Buddy, Preston Winthrop Esquire, Martin (DS Only), Nicki (DS Only), Richard (DS Only), Halo, Skip Rogers, Joseph, Hank, Sasha and You. *'Collectable Kingdom Pals' Beebee, Hopper, MC Emi, Timothy Sweet, Goth Boy, Renée, Anna Belle, Moorissa, Clara Belle, Roxie Road, Gertrude Spackle, Shirley, Ms. Nicole Vogue, Ducky, Turd Tail, and Herman the Turkey. *'MorcuCorp' Morcubus, Esma, Yuki, Sir Vincent Skullfinder, Raven Wright, and Brandi. *'Minin' Mates' DJ Candy "Supergroove", Zack, Sapphire, and Ol' Gabriel. *'Elven Elves ' Pippy, Blanky Rinayo Elius, Leaf Dremus, Garque Wonka, Amelia Wonka, Sylvia Tree, Saemyl Darry, King Tree, Tay Yadnoz ("The Red Robed Old Man"), Festive Eertenip, Petal Lily Iris, Leaf "Ugly" Russo Dremus, and Selena. *'DressCo Pirates' Dolly Dearheart, Dolly Dareheart, Rusty, Derek, Michael Gray, Reynaldo, Eloise, Pablo, and Ginny. *'Crescent Moon' Star, Samurai Bob, Master Aran, Kage, Jimmy Watanabe, Chef Hisao Watanabe, Sachiko Watanabe, Torajiro, Kyouko "Katie," and Sandra. *'Flintsims' Gonk, Sylvia, Dr. F, Alexa Lexington, Rocko, Rockolina, Chaz McFreely, Rosalyn P. Marshall (Wii Only), Helen (DS Only), Summer, Liberty, and Travis. *'N/A' Bats, Porkubus, Ravens, Bobaboo, Emu, Mr. Suckers, Annabelle, Clarabelle, Queen B., Makoto, Justin Beaver, Madame Zoe Boudreaux, Iggy, Cyrus, Cassandra, and Zombie Carl Weatherby, Zombie Carla Weatherby, Zombie Carly Weatherby, and Luke. Areas Crystal Cove * Shipwrecked Shore - Where the the remains of the S.S. Queen B. are. You learn about Morcubus' Game Show here. * Safari Siti - Where the tribe known as the "Collectible Kingdom Pals" settled. * The Crescent Moon Village - Where the tribe known as "Crescent Moon" settled. * The Swamp - The entrance to Leaf Aid, The Redrock Cave, and Shipwrecked Shore. * MyArea - Where the tribe known as the "Crew" settled. * Redrock - Where the tribe known as the "Flintsims" settled. * The Redrock''' Cave ''- Where the tribe known as the "Minin' Mates" settled. * ''Leaf Aid ''- Where the tribe known as the "Elvish Elves" settled. * ''DressCo HQ ''- Where the tribe known as the "DressCo Pirates" settled. * [[Venus|''Venus'' ''']]- The enterance to Leaf Aid and Safari Siti. City *''City Docks - Where the S.S. Queen B. took off from. *''Tide Pools'' - Where you save the passengers from Mr. Suckers before everyone boards the boat. MySims Stranded Ad Trivia *This is one of the few MySims games not to have interests. *This is one of the few MySims games to have essences. *This is one of the few MySims games to have scrolls. *Flint Stone (new character), Professor Nova, Faith Connors, Officer Ewan, Officer Bridgette Smith (new character), and Officer Pinky were cut. Category:Games Category:Love